In the prior art, a multiple-disc changer type disc device for storing plural sheets of discs such as the optical discs in the inside of a disc device main body and then choosing a desired disc to record/play has been developed (see Patent Literature 1, Patent Literature 2, for example).
In an optical disc device 100 in the prior art, as shown in FIG. 7, a slot 103 for inserting the media is provided on a front panel of a main body 101. On the inner side of the slot 103 of the main body 101, a carrying roller 104 is provided rotatably perpendicularly to the inserting direction. On the inner side of the optical disc device 100 rather than the carrying roller 104, a plurality of trays 107 are provided in a vertically stacked manner. The tray 107 can be moved vertically by an elevator mechanism (not shown), and the tray 107 chosen in loading or unloading an optical disc 102 is moved up to the same height as the slot 103. In the disc device 100, a notch 111 is provided to the tray 107 such that the tray 107 does not interfere with a turn arm 110 when positioned in a recording/playing position. Therefore, the optical disc 102 being held in the tray 107 can be held directly by a turntable 108 on the turn arm 110, and the tray 107 can be put down without interference with the turn arm 110.    Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2002-100103    Patent Literature 2: JP-A-2003-338112